¿Dónde estás?
by noed318
Summary: continuación de "¿Y mi mamá?" Tomoyo y Eriol tienen algunos problemas en su relación a distancia y para complicarlo aun más la amatista repentinamente desaparece. Ahora Eriol junto a Sakura y Shaoran deben encontrarla y traerla de vuelta, cosa que no era nada fácil por que... "Cuando juegas con el tiempo, debes pagar el precio."
1. Chapter 1 Te extraño

Esta historia se sitúa unos meses después del final de "¿Y mi mamá?"

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a CCS, TRC, HolicXXX y otras series del grupo de mangakas CLAMP.

 **¿Dónde estás?**

Después de un deseo de Nakuru, Eriol pudo abrir los ojos y ver lo que tenia en frente y lo que realmente quería. Luego de años de amistad, Tomoyo y Eriol finalmente deciden iniciar una verdadera relación. Pero no todo es como lo esperaban... por diversos asuntos a Eriol se le dificulta cumplir su palabra y Tomoyo se molesta mucho con él. Eriol espera solucionarlo pronto, pero no cuenta con lo que el destino le tenia preparado, por que " _Cuando juegas con el tiempo, debes pagar el precio_ "

Tomoyo desaparece y junto a Sakura y Shaoran deben encontrarla...

¿Quien hizo esto? ¿Por qué la amatista actúa tan extraño? ¿Resistirá Eriol el tiempo necesario?

1 – Te extraño

La habitación estaba ordenada. La mesa completamente ocupada por planos y papeles. La puerta abierta del armario dejaba ver los trajes prolijamente colgados y en el piso la maleta, todavía, vacía. Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban aquella noche francesa. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios del pelinegro, que miraba desde el balcón las calles de aquella bellísima ciudad. El vaso entre sus manos todavía contenía algo de wiski. Levantó la vista al cielo un momento y luego simplemente bebió lo que quedaba de aquel ambarino líquido.

Sabía que tenía que llamar a su amatista, pero a la vez quería demorarse un poco más, pues la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se molestaría. ¿Y cómo culparla?

Hacía siete meses que habían comenzado a salir. Ambos sabían que sería una relación a distancia por algún tiempo, o más bien hasta que él terminara con la revisión de los hoteles que su padre había comprado, cosa que se suponía duraría entre seis meses y un año, dependiendo de que tanto tuviera que hacer en cada uno de ellos. Después de hablarlo con la amatista acordaron que se encontrarían al menos un fin de semana al mes.

El teléfono sonó, sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos. Volvió a entrar en la habitación, fue directo hacia la mesa y tomo su celular que estaba sobre uno de los planos que ocupaban esa mesa. La pantalla mostraba la foto de una sonriente Tomoyo. Eriol dudó un momento y luego atendió.

—Hola mi reina —dijo en un tono que sonó alegre, pero su expresión demostraba que no era para nada feliz en ese momento.

—Hola extraño —respondió entre risas la amatista—… como no llamaste supuse que tu avión todavía no salió, y decidí llamarte porque parece que no te has acordado de mí en todo el día.

—Lo siento Tomy he estado muy ocupado, hay que hacerle unas cuantas modificaciones a los plano y surgió una complicación en la obra…

—Sé que estas ocupado amor y sabes que no me gusta molestarte, pero se te extraña —dijo la amatista interrumpiendo al pelinegro.

—Estaba por llamarte por que… —agregó Eriol e hizo una pausa.

—¿Por qué? —indagó Tomoyo en un tono serio.

—No puedo ir este fin de semana, tengo que estar aquí sí quiero que esto se acabe pronto, las modificaciones a los planos me van a llevar fácil dos días —respondió el mago hablando lo más rápido que pudo.

—Eriol Hiragizawa ¡¿otra vez?! —el tono revelaba la molestia de la amatista— con este van a ser tres meses que no nos vemos… ¿Así pretendes que esto funcione?

—Tomoyo, por favor, tu sabes qué —un sonido al otro lado de la línea le indicó que la llamada había terminado—… Te amo —susurró despegando el celular de su oreja.

—¿Vas a volver a llamarla?

Eriol giró y miró hacia la puerta al escuchar aquella familiar voz, allí se encontró con Nakuru apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta entreabierta. La castaña le lanzó una de sus miradas de "te lo dije" y una sonrisa algo triste.

—Luego, ahora está molesta y no me va a responder —dijo el mago dejando el celular sobre la mesa y tomando sus lentes, los cuales limpió con su camisa antes de ponérselos.

—Sabes que en verdad podrías haber ido.

—Sí y retrasar aún más nuestra estadía en Paris, el hotel no es tanto problema, pero la finca sí, tenemos que volver a negociar los materiales y otras cosas, si no lo hago mañana todo estará perdido y tendré que empezar de cero.

—Y prefieres que Tomoyo se enoje —agregó la castaña cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada seria a su amo.

—Claro que no… ¿En qué mundo es mejor pasar el fin de semana en reuniones de negocios que con la mujer que amas? —dijo el pelinegro mientras volvía a servir wiski en su vaso—… Además sabes que hay asuntos mágicos en esto y quiero que Tomoyo este a salvo.

—Lo que digas —soltó Nakuru con un suspiro de resignación—… ¿Qué vas a hacer para suavizar la situación? Si quieres mañana puedo acompañarte a comprarle algo.

—¿Qué parte de mañana voy a estar muy ocupado no se entendió? —agregó con sarcasmo el mago antes de beberse de un trago el contenido del vaso.

—Bueno puede ser otro día o puedo comprarle algo yo y se lo envío —sugirió la castaña.

—Luego veré… ¿Querías algo?

—Solo avisarte que voy a salir y no sé si estaré aquí el fin de semana —respondió con una enorme sonrisa la castaña, mientras se acercaba al mago—… no te quedes hasta muy tarde trabajando y trata de llamarla antes de que se duerma —agregó antes de dejar un suave beso en la mejilla de su amo.

—Gracias. Ten cuidado —dijo el mago mientras la castaña se dirigía hacia la puerta—… y no quiero llamadas acusándote de secuestro como en Noruega.

—Oh eso fue genial, un fin de semana increíble, deberías intentarlo —agregó Nakuru entre risas desde la puerta—, de seguro a Tomoyo le encantaría que la secuestres —sin más la castaña termino de desaparecer tras la puerta y la cerró.

Una sonrisa momentánea apareció en el rostro del mago, quien volvió a mirar el celular sobre la mesa, antes de volver a acercarse al bar para tomar la botella de wiski. Quitó algunos de los papeles que estaban sobre el plano y ubicó el vaso y la botella en un rincón de la mesa donde no molestaran. Comenzó a hacer algunas modificaciones en aquel intrincado diseño y por alguna razón no podía dejar de centrar su vista en el celular cada cierto tiempo.

Después de una hora y medio el contenido de la botella ya se había reducido considerablemente, el diseño había avanzado bastante y el celular cambió al menos ocho veces de lugar. Eriol lo tomaba comenzaba a marcar el número de la amatista y antes de terminarlo lo borraba y volvía a dejar el celular sobre la mesa, después de hacer eso al menos tres veces comenzó a escribir mensajes y enviarlos. Si tenía que decir cuántos mensajes había enviado ya a la amatista, no podía decirlo con seguridad, pero si podía decir que Tomoyo no había contestado ni uno de sus mensajes.

Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, pero esta estaba en penumbras gracias a las luces de la ciudad. La botella completamente vacía, permanecía sobre el plano extendido en la mesa. Eriol volvía a estar en el balcón, pero ahora entre sus manos sostenía su celular, el cual acababa de apagarse después de un incontable número de llamadas fallidas y mensajes sin respuesta.

Entró nuevamente a la habitación. Conectó el celular al cargador y luego se tiró sobre la cama, como estaba, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

—Spinel —susurró.

"Hola Eriol, ya te habías tardado" la voz de su guardián resonó en su cabeza.

—¿Cómo esta Tomoyo?

"Muy molesta, dejó el celular en silencio y lo observaba de lejos cuando se iluminaba anunciando tus llamadas… leyó los mensajes y finalmente escondió el celular en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Hace como una hora se durmió"

—Mierda —dijo el mago con un tono cansado—… ¿alguna novedad?

"No, las presencias mágicas alrededor de Tomoyo son mínimas y el mayor peligro que he encontrado es un idiota que insiste en invitarla a salir."

—Entonces ¿nadie la sigue o vigila?

"Tomoyo es hermosa es obvio que la miren."

—Sí, eso lo sé, pero no es ninguna maniática, y si se sentía perseguida por algo será.

"Eriol, ya sé que Tomoyo no es ninguna maniática, pero hasta el momento no he sentido nada extraño, aunque si hay un hombre que la vigila, pero no es peligroso trabaja para uno de los socios de Sonomi a quien le encantaría que su hijo se case con Tomy."

—¡¿Qué?! —vociferó algo molesto el mago—, ¿No que no había nada? ¿Por qué no me contaste eso antes?

"Ahhh, lo siento, no se lo digas a Tomoyo, no debía decirte nada."

—A ver dime ¿a quién se supone que sirves tú?

"A ti, pero, pero… Tomoyo te ama y no quiere que te preocupes…"

—¡Claro y al no contestarme ayuda a eso! —agregó con sarcasmo.

"Bueno, no confundas las cosas, en este momento está dolida, en verdad estaba muy ilusionada con poder verte."

—Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento… descansa Spinel —concluyo Eriol volviendo a abrir los ojos.

Miró como aquella tenue luz, que provenía de las ventanas, dibujaba los bordes de los muebles. Centró su vista en el espacio junto a él y soltó el aire lentamente, este salió como una suave bruma plateada que lentamente dibujo la figura de Tomoyo sobre la cama, era como si un fantasma estuviera a su lado. Podía ver el leve movimiento de aquel cuerpo al respirar mientras dormía apaciblemente.

—Ahh no tienes idea cuanto te extraño —susurró el mago con una expresión triste mientras acariciaba aquel delicado rostro, la bruma plateada se dispersó por un momento y luego volvió a completar aquella figura. Eriol soltó un suspiro y cerró nuevamente los ojos.

" _Volvía a estar en la biblioteca de aquella casa que ya tantas veces había visto y en la que había tenido una familia feliz. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al instante vio aparecer a su amada Tomoyo, quien se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró algo triste._

— _Me gusta esta casa —suspiró e hizo una pequeña pausa—… por alguna razón me resulta acogedora y familiar…_

— _Es como si la conocieras y no puedes evitar buscar algo —agregó Eriol en su susurro mientras se acercaba a la amatista…_

— _¿Qué es lo que busco Eriol? —preguntó Tomoyo dando un paso hacia atrás para mantener la distancia._

— _Buscas a una niña de cabello negro, ojos que se debaten entre el azul y el violeta, y una sonrisa tan hermosa como la tuya —los ojos de la amatista se centraron en aquellos orbes azules—… nuestra pequeña…_

— _Nakuru —susurró Tomoyo en un tono casi inaudible sin despegar sus ojos del mago, quien solo asintió—… ¿Qué es esto?_

— _Nuestra casa en otra realidad._

— _¿Por qué me muestras esto?_

— _Te amo, te extraño y solo anhelo ser feliz contigo, tanto como lo fuimos en esta casa con esa pequeña —respondió el mago acercándose cada vez más a la amatista, quien ya no podía retroceder por la pared…_

— _Si no estamos juntos es porque tú no lo quieres —replicó Tomoyo mientras era acorralada por el mago._

— _No hay nada que quiera más que besarte y sentirte muy, muy cerca de mí —susurró Eriol casi rosando los labios de Tomoyo, haciendo que esta de estremezca._

— _¿Y no lo harás?_

— _No —respondió el mago con dificultad—… hasta que ya no estés enojada conmigo —concluyó en un susurro mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la amatista._

— _¿También dejaras de verme en sueños? —Eriol soltó el aire lentamente ante aquella pregunta._

— _Si es lo que quieres —dijo con una expresión que delataba sus nervios e intranquilidad—… ¿Eso quieres?_

— _No sé… ¿de qué me sirve que sigas siendo solo un sueño en mí vida? —concluyó la amatista con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, antes de desaparecer…"_

El mago abrió los ojos, volvía a estar en esa habitación de hotel y a su lado seguía aquella figura, compuesta de bruma plateada, con la forma de Tomoyo, pero ahora estaba sentada, hecha un bollito, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro.

—Soy un idiota —dijo el mago antes de deshacer aquella brillante figura con la mano. La figura se transformó en una nube sin forma y lentamente desapareció—… pero tengo que averiguar que es esta alteración mágica, no quiero ponerte en peligro…

El mago volvió a mover su mano y en ese momento las pesadas cortinas se corrieron, cubriendo por completo las ventanas y dejando la habitación totalmente oscura. Eriol soltó otro suspiro y cerró los ojos, ya solo quería dormir, pues esa era la única forma de no empeorar aún más las cosas.

—¿Dónde rayos estas?

La voz de mujer irrumpió en aquella oscura biblioteca, que solo era iluminada por las llamas del hogar.

—¿Qué te sucede ahora? —respondió un hombre en un tono reamente cansado.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! —vociferó la mujer caminando de un lugar a otro—… ¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrás esperando? Dijiste que sería simple, que te desharías de ella pero todo sigue igual…

—Dije que tenemos posibilidades por que jugaron con el tiempo y también dije que tienes que ser paciente… tiempo al tiempo querida mía…

Bien, hasta aquí hoy.

Para todos ustedes que lo pedían la continuación de "¿Y mi mamá?" espero que les haya gustado.

Como siempre no voy a prometer nada con respecto a los tiempos de publicación, estoy con varios proyectos en este momento así que solo veré como seguiré con cada uno de ellos.

La historia esta casi totalmente planteada, todavía estoy dudando del final, calculo que terminara dependiendo de como se de todo.

Gracias por haber leído, cualquier duda o comentario que quieran hacer, háganlo, pues las dudas siempre son útiles para olvidar nada.

Saludos. Noelia

P.D.: tratare de publicar pronto.


	2. Chapter 2 El llamado

**¿Dónde estás?**

 **2 – El llamado**

Los días pasaban lentos y el humor del mago iba de mal en peor. Tomoyo seguía sin responder a sus llamadas y las respuestas a sus mensajes se limitaban a "estoy bien," "si" y "no" cosa que no ayudaba a mejorar el ánimo de Eriol, y para completar la situación, por alguna razón ya no podía meterse en sus sueños o usar magia para verla. Realmente no sabía si esto último se debía a alguno de sus castaños amigos o a Spinel, pues tampoco podía contactar a su pequeño guardián, de quien sabía que si debía escoger un lado siempre escogería a la amatista.

La reunión con los magos tampoco le fue de ayuda. Nadie fue capaz de explicarle que era ese desequilibrio mágico, que por lo visto todos sentían. Ya no le quedaba otra opción, tendría que ver a Yuuko. No había vuelto a la tienda de la bruja desde que esta le había entregado los anillos, y no había vuelto simplemente porque no necesitaba nada de ella. Pero en este momento ella era la única que podría ayudarlo, ese desequilibrio mágico lo enloquecía casi tanto como que Tomoyo no le contestara, podía sentir la magia oscura rondando cerca de él, pero no lo sufrientemente cerca como para saber de dónde venía, y había comenzado a tener breves visiones de unos ojos dorados en sus sueños.

La mente del mago era un verdadero caos, hacia demasiado tiempo que no se le juntaban tantos problemas. Su mal humor era muy notorio, al punto que los empleados y la misma Nakuru habían comenzado a esquivarlo.

Estaba solo en la oficina revisando los papeles de la última compra de materiales que realizaron, cuando repentinamente el teléfono sonó. El mago miró de mala gana hacia su celular y en cuanto vio que la pantalla mostraba aquella foto de Tomoyo sonriendo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se apresuró a tomar el celular y contestó.

—Hola —dijo Eriol tratando de sonar tranquilo, cosa que apenas consiguió.

—Hola Eriol —la voz de la amatista fue un susurro que alegró el corazón del mago—, ¿es un mal momento?

—No, no, no —se apresuró a responder el pelinegro—… solo revisaba unos papeles, algo sin importancia…

—Bueno… yo solo quería agradecerte por las flores —agregó Tomoyo en un tono que a Eriol se le dificulto descifrar si realmente estaba contenta o no—… y quería pedirte que ya dejes de mandarlas a la oficina, las chicas me están enloqueciendo con sus preguntas.

—Lamento eso, pero de alguna forma tenía que hacer que respondieras —comentó Eriol con una pequeña risa.

—¿Cómo se supone que siga enojada contigo si sigues enviando mis flores favoritas al trabajo, al departamento y a la casa de mi madre? —aquella replica provoco una carcajada al mago, la cual fue acompañada por una corta risita de la amatista—… en serio, ya vasta y no hagas lo de cambiar un regalo por otro constante.

—Bueno… no me gusta que te enojes y dejes de contestarme, porque termino sin saber nada de ti… solo fíjate, ya iba a hacer una semana que no escuchaba tu voz.

—Mentiroso —exclamó la amatista en un tono que no podía ocultar su alegría—… bien que Spinel te tiene informado y que te metes en mis sueños…

—Hablando de eso ¿hiciste algo para bloquearme?

—Mmmm… barrera mágica en mi habitación —respondió la amatista en un tono algo tímido.

—Esa fue Sakura, no pudo ser Shaoran porque él está en Rusia y si fuera Spinel en algún punto hubiera podido filtrarme… ¿Por qué?

—¡¿Por qué?! Porque si quieres verme tendrás que cumplir lo que acordamos y venir a verme —sentenció Tomoyo en un tono serio.

—Me lo vas a cobrar caro ¿verdad? —agregó Eriol y ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato.

—¿Qué te parece? Te extraño, esa sensación persiste y tú sigues lejos —reprochó la amatista en un tono que revelaba, que sus ojos se estaban nublando por las lágrimas. Hizo una breve pausa, soltó el aire lentamente y continuó—. En dos semanas es la fiesta de compromiso de Sakura y Shaoran, será aquí en Japón, espero verte allí —ese tono triste fue un puñetazo directo al estómago del mago—… otra cosa, deja de llamar todo el tiempo y descansa bien, sino jamás terminaras con ese trabajo… y ni te molestes en negarlo, te conozco y debes estar durmiendo tres horas por noche como mucho.

—Está bien, te veré en esa fiesta, lo prometo… te amo —susurró Eriol si animo de intentar una broma, no había nada que le doliera más que saberse culpable de los males de su hermosa amatista. Esperó, luego de un momento escuchó un suspiro.

—También te amo —al escuchar esa respuesta el mago pudo sentir la sonrisa en los labios de su amada—… hasta pronto —murmuró la amatista antes de terminar la llamada.

Eriol dejó el celular sobre el escritorio y se centró en su computadora. Abrió su agenda y revisó las siguientes dos semanas. Había de todo allí pero nada de un compromiso.

—¿Cómo es posible que no me hayan informado? —se dijo a si mismo antes de volver a tomar su teléfono y llamar a su guardiana.

—¿Si? —respondió Nakuru con algo de precaución, pues las últimas veces que el mago la había llamado en esa semana había sido para regañarla.

—Ven a mi oficina ya —fue todo lo que el pelinegro dijo antes de colgar.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, la castaña se asomó y entró, una vez que dio un vistazo general, y notó que el aura de su amo ya no era tan oscura como en los últimos días.

Eriol la miró, se acomodó los lentes y soltó el aire muy lentamente.

—¿Llegó alguna carta de Sakura o Shaoran? —preguntó en un tono tan tranquilo que inmediatamente a la castaña se le hizo raro.

—No lo sé, todavía no revise el correo de hoy… tú querías que reorganice la junta de mañana y que acomode los informes —acotó la castaña tratando de justificarse, en verdad estaba cansada del mal humor de Eriol…

—¿Quieres revisarlo por favor? —Nakuru lo miró algo sorprendida y simplemente asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

Unos minutos después la castaña volvió a entrar en la oficina y se acercó al mago con un sobre en sus manos, el cual le ofreció a Eriol.

—Gracias Na —susurró el mago mientras abría el sobre.

—¿Te atendió o llamó ella? —preguntó Nakuru con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que la mejoría en el humor de su amo solo podía deberse a Tomoyo.

—Llamó para que deje de enviar flores a la oficina —respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa, la primera que Nakuru le veía en días— ¿Ya está listo el otro regalo?

—Sí, ¿quieres que empiecen a enviarlo?

—Sí, así estará completo para cuando lleguemos —la sonrisa de la guardiana se amplió aún más—, prepárate porque estamos cordialmente invitados a la fiesta de compromiso de Kinomoto Sakura y Li Shaoran que se celebrara el 30 de julio.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?... eso es en dos semanas —dijo la castaña muy alegre—… un momento ¿no estaban comprometidos ya?

—La familia de Shaoran es muy tradicionalista, seguramente ellos organizaron todo.

—Genial, tendré que ir de compras —comentó muy alégrela castaña— ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Reserva vuelo para el viernes, en verdad quiero ver a Tomoyo antes de la fiesta —susurró pensando en lo que esta le había dicho.

—Claro —agregó la guardiana, pero de repente su expresión cambio y luego de un momento de silencio dijo—… esa semana tu padre estará aquí.

—Ya lo sé y poco me importa, si tiene algún problema que se busque a otro que siga con esto.

El humor del mago comenzó a mejorar aunque su preocupación seguía igual. La amatista ya no lo evadía todo el tiempo, pero seguía sin quitar la barrera mágica, por lo que Eriol no podía verla en sueños ni comunicarse con Spinel. Pero para él era un verdadero alivio poder escuchar la voz de su preciosa nívea.

Su padre y su madre llegaron el martes. Eriol se alegró mucho al ver a Cler y Erick, y no pudo evitar sentir una leve punzada sabiendo que allí faltaba alguien. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ver a sus padres sin Will, pero en el fondo le alegraba que el pequeño estuviera bien y con su verdadera familia, cosa que sabía porque su curiosidad fue más fuerte que él y lo buscó. El accidente que lo dejaba huérfano debía haber ocurrido hacía ya varios meses justo en el momento que él y Tomoyo estaban en Alemania, pero ese accidente nunca ocurrió.

El mismo día en que llegaron fueron a cenar a un elegante restorán.

—Cielo ¿Cómo esta Tomoyo? ¿Cuándo vamos a volver a verla? —preguntó Cler con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez debería verla primero yo y luego arreglamos un encuentro con ustedes —respondió con pocas ganas el pelinegro lanzándole una mirada de reproche a su padre, con lo que consiguió que Cler le lanzara una mirada inquisidora a su marido.

—Un momento, yo no tengo culpas aquí —se apresuró a decir Erick—, si tu no la has visto es cosa tuya, yo no te lo impido.

—Claro —soltó con sarcasmo la mujer—, "señor tengo tantas obligaciones que no puedo ni tomar una semana de vacaciones."

—Amor por favor no empecemos con esto aquí —rogó el hombre soltando un suspiro.

Eriol no pudo evitar pensar que si aquel pequeño de ojos negros estuviera allí, él ahora no estaría en el inicio de una discusión, pues por alguna razón en aquella otra vida la presencia de Will hacia que su padre se relajara mucho más y no viviera tan enfrascado en el trabajo. El mago tomó su copa y se bebió todo el vino que contenía de un trago, ganándose una mirada sorprendida y algo regañona de sus padres.

—Cielo ¿Por qué no le pides que venga y se quede aquí contigo? —preguntó finalmente Cler volviendo a sonreír.

—Está terminando su primera colección…

—¿Y qué mejor que París para una diseñadora? —interrumpió Cler.

—Uno, quiere hacer su primera presentación en Japón y dos… está molesta conmigo…

—Eriol ¿sí sabes que si la pierdes no encontraras otra como ella? —Comentó Erick.

—¿Otra que sea de buena familia y sumamente conveniente? —acotó Eriol con algo de sarcasmo y una mirada seria.

—Aunque no lo parezca realmente me importa tu felicidad y sé que es muy, muy difícil encontrar a alguien que te haga verdaderamente feliz… hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír como cuando ella está a tu lado—respondió el pelinegro mirando con dulzura primero a su hijo y luego a su esposa.

El resto de la noche la charla paso por muchos temas aunque se mantuvo por un buen rato en Tomoyo. A la mañana siguiente los tres recorrieron el hotel, viendo todas las modificaciones que se estaban haciendo.

Se detuvieron un rato para tomar un café y Eriol aprovecho para volver a llamar a la amatista, ya se estaba preocupando, pues la noche anterior no respondió ni su llamado ni sus mensajes, lo cual era raro porque aun estando molesta solía responderle con un simple "buenas noches" cuando no quería hablar, pero en la noche no hubo ninguna respuesta así como tampoco esa mañana. Con estas ya iban seis llamadas esa mañana y seguía sin haber respuesta, lo cual lo está preocupando mucho, iban bien y estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada para volver a molestarla, bueno en realidad el día anterior no le contesto una llamada, porque fue justo cuando se estaba bañando y ya luego ella no volvió a llamar ni a atender ninguna de sus llamadas y mensajes. "¡¿No puede estar enojada por eso… o sí?!" pensó mientras esperaba que atendiera. El teléfono volvió a tirarlo al correo de voz y sin decir nada cortó.

—¿Eriol todo bien? —susurró su madre acercándose a él, era inevitable para ella no preocuparse por su niño.

—No lo sé… Tomoyo no responde, lo último que supe de ella fue ayer por la tarde que me mandó un mensaje cuando estaba volviendo de la oficina a su casa, luego una llamada perdida cuando me metí a bañarme y ya nada más… tengo un mal presentimiento, no me siento bien algo está mal —susurró el mago sabiendo que su madre, al ser una bruja, en cierta forma podría comprenderlo.

—Debe ser esta alteración que está en todos lados… supuse que te tendría inquieto… en cuanto a Tomoyo tal vez está ocupada o le paso algo a su celular —respondió Cler con su tono dulce, esperando poder calmar un poco la preocupación de su hijo.

—No, no es eso, esa alteración no tiene nada que ver… es otra cosa… es como si —agregó mirando la palma de su mano derecha, como si allí estuviera la respuesta que buscaba, sus ojos se centraron en su anillo y a su mente vinieron dos imágenes, primero el sello de transformación de Spinel y luego el sello que compartía con Tomoyo. Su respiración se detuvo un momento y luego centró sus azules ojos en su madre—… algo sucedió…

El timbre de su celular lo interrumpió, miró aquella pantalla y se encontró con la imagen se su castaño amigo chino. Eriol dudo un momento si atender o no y finalmente lo hizo.

—Hola —dijo en un tono serio, presintiendo lo que se venía.

—Hola Eriol —dijo casi en un susurró el joven chino.

—Shaoran ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó yendo directo al punto, sabía que su castaño amigo por lo general no era de dar muchas vueltas para decir algo, pero esa extraña sensación lo estaba enloqueciendo y simplemente no quería esperar.

—Atacaron a Tomoyo y se la llevaron —Eriol quedo completamente helado al escuchar esas palabras, eso no podía ser verdad—, no sabemos nada no hay pedido de rescate ni nada, Sonomi está completamente alterada, por eso te llamo yo.

—N… no puede ser —murmuró el mago en un tono casi inaudible.

—Eriol, hay magia implicada de eso estoy más que seguro… te necesitamos aquí —el tono de Shaoran era serio y Eriol noto algo de preocupación en él.

—Salgo en el próximo vuelo —fue toda la respuesta del pelinegro antes de terminar la llamada.

Hola. Sí lo sé es corto, esperaba poder hacerlo más largo pero finalmente no podo ser, pero por lo menos tiene más de 2000 palabras (el mínimo que me exijo a mi misma).

He estado bastante complicada, pero con el poco tiempo que me quedaba, llegue a hacer esto. Espero los guste.

Como siempre agradezco los reviews del cap anterior. Saludos, nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3 Spinel

**¿Dondé estas?**

 **3 - Spinel**

Los azules ojos de Eriol estaban perdidos en un punto indefinido del cielo, que podía ver por aquella ventanilla, mientras sus nudillos se veían casi blancos por la presión que sus manos estaban ejerciendo en aquellos apoyabrazos que ninguna culpa tenían de sus problemas. Su mente estaba perdida intentando ignorar todo y solo deseaba que ese avión llegara pronto a su destino.

Nakuru en cambio estaba inquieta, ya se había parado y sentado al menos diez veces en lo que iba del viaje, mordía su labio inferior, miraba una revista, ojeaba su celular, se mordía las uñas. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Tomoyo y Spinel. Cruzó las piernas y comenzó a mover el pie que quedaba en el aire, haciendo que el tacón de su zapato rozara levemente la pierna de su amo, quien seguía completamente absorto en sí mismo. De pronto comenzó a notar más la respiración del mago que lentamente parecía agitarse, la castaña se giró un momento para verlo y sus ojos chocaron con una mirada azul completamente gélida.

—¿Crees que puedes quedarte quieta? —dijo el mago en un susurro entre dientes, que hizo evidente cuanto se estaba conteniendo.

—Lo siento no puedo estoy preocupada —respondió la castaña sentándose derecha mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Y crees que yo no? —dijo Eriol en un tono un poco más suave que el anterior soltando los apoyabrazos, para llevar las manos a su rostro y cubrirlo por un momento. Soltó el aire lentamente mientras quitaba las manos de su rostro y susurró—… No siento a Spinel…

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de sorpresa y temor. Todo creador podía sentir a sus creaciones en cualquier lugar, después de todo se desprendían y vivían gracias a su magia.

—E… eso n… no puede —la voz de Nakuru temblaba junto con todo su cuerpo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse a causa de las lágrimas—… no, no… él está bien… es un pequeño flojo y molesto, está bien… tiene que…

—Si tienes razón debe ser este maldito desequilibrio que interfiere conmigo —dijo Eriol mientras abrazaba a la castaña que no dejaba de temblar—… debe de haber mucha magia a su alrededor… si él muriera tu y yo lo sentiríamos —Nakuru asintió con la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas caían en el hombro de su amo—. Na mejor duerme todavía nos queda poco más de una hora de viaje —agregó el mago separándose de ella y acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, al instante la guardiana cayó en un mágico sopor.

Eriol la acomodo en el asiento y nuevamente intentó concentrarse para buscar alguna señal de Tomoyo o Spinel, pero no encontró nada había tanta magia rondando que incluso le fue difícil sentir a Sakura y Shaoran. Aquel desequilibrio mágico no era nada bueno, pero en ese momento no se preocuparía por eso. Miró a su guardiana durmiendo y luego volvió a centrar sus ojos en un punto indefinido del cielo.

 _"La habitación estaba en silencio, la luz del sol que recién salía a lo lejos, entraba por la enorme ventana iluminándolo todo. Los dos cuerpos descansaban abrazados en aquella desordenada cama. De repente la amatista se movió entre los brazos del pelinegro y miró con algo de miedo a su alrededor, el mago que la observaba en silencio desde que el sol había comenzado a salir la miró algo extrañado e imitó lo que su amada acababa de hacer._

 _—Amor ¿Qué buscamos? —susurró el pelinegro con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro._

 _—Nada… no es nada —respondió la nívea en un tono casi inaudible y serio, que realmente preocupó a Eriol…_

 _—Tomoyo en serio, ¿Qué sucede? —insistió ahora con un tono serio._

 _—Tengo otra vez esa extraña sensación —murmuró la amatista mirando aquellos orbes azules—… es como si algo o alguien me rondara todo el tiempo —la expresión de Eriol se volvió aún más seria que antes y Tomoyo inmediatamente vio la preocupación en sus ojos, por lo que se apresuró a decir—… pero no debe ser nada solo cansancio y locura mía._

 _—Amor, la magia está contigo desde que te pusiste este anillo —respondió Eriol después de unos momentos de silencio, con una expresión un poco más relajada, tomando la mano de la nívea y rosando con la yema de sus dedos el anillo que esta llevaba—… por alguna razón creo que sientes la magia que te rodea, la misma que el anillo percibe… si me das algo de tiempo lo investigare un poco ¿Si? Mientras tanto podrías quedarte con uno de mis guardianes…_

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Llévate a Spinel o Nakuru —dijo el mago mientras jugaba enroscando en su dedo un mechón de cabello de la amatista—, ambos te adoran y harán cualquier cosa por ti, aun sin que se lo ordene._

 _—No puedo, tú los necesitas —susurró Tomoyo acercándose a los labios de su pelinegro._

 _—No… lo que yo necesito es que tu estés bien y si la presencia de la magia a tu alrededor te perturba cualquiera de mis guardianes hará que te sientas más segura —respondió Eriol antes de dejar un beso sobre esos rosados labios, algo hinchados por la noche que habían pasado—… llévate a Spinel, Nakuru me es más útil en el trabajo… no les digas que dije eso —agregó provocando la risa de la amatista, quien sin dudarlo se apoderó de sus labios con un apasionado beso._

 _—Te amo, mi desquiciante rey de corazones —susurró entre risas Tomoyo después de morderle el labio inferior._

 _—Yo te amo mi reina… dime que quieres que haga —respondió el mago con una mirada cargada de lujuria—… tus deseos son órdenes para mi…"_

Un pitido lo devolvió a la realidad, dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y noto el cartel que pedía que se abrochasen los cinturones y pronto escuchó la voz de la azafata que pedía lo mismo a los pocos pasajeros que compartían con ellos la primera clase de aquel vuelo. Acarició la mejilla de Nakuru para quitar el hechizo que la sumergió en el mundo de los sueños. La castaña abrió los ojos y rápidamente miró a su alrededor.

—Ya estamos llegando —susurró tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se abrochaba el cinturón, la castaña no dijo nada y simplemente lo imitó.

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad, aquel día se había convertido en el más largo para el mago. En cuanto el avión aterrizo Eriol pudo sentir la presencia de Shaoran y luego de bajar lo encontró en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. El castaño estaba algo despeinado y en su rostro se notaba el cansancio, remarcado por unas oscuras ojeras. El joven chino dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó al pelinegro. Luego de un rápido y formal saludo, se apresuraron a salir y subir al auto del castaño.

—Bien ¿me contaras qué sucedió? —preguntó ya impaciente el pelinegro mientras Shaoran echaba a andar el vehículo.

—Bien. Sabemos que Tomoyo salió de su oficina ayer a las seis de la tarde, se suponía que cenaría junto a nosotros con el padre de Sakura, pero nunca llego… Sonomi llamó muy alterada, habían atacado el auto en el que viajaba junto a sus dos guardaespaldas, una no sobrevivió y la otra esta grave —respondió el castaño sin quitar sus ojos del camino—. Sakura pasó toda la noche con Sonomi y el resto nos hemos pasado toda la noche y este día dando vueltas y viendo si podemos averiguar algo…

—¿Y consiguieron algo de información? —preguntó en su susurró Nakuru.

—Todas las cámaras a un kilómetro del lugar donde fue el ataque estaban muertas, el vehículo no tiene huellas extrañas, aunque si está bastante destruido… quien quiera que haya sido no quiere dinero y atacó con magia —agregó el castaño mirando un momento de reojo al pelinegro.

—Vamos al sitio del ataque —respondió Eriol con un tono que el joven chino nunca le había escuchado.

—¿A dónde más crees que te llevo? —acotó Shaoran aminorando la velocidad.

El castaño estacionó el vehículo. Les indicó que bajaran y comenzó a caminar. Se detuvieron en la esquina, donde pudieron ver la faja policiaca que detenía el paso. Cruzaron la calle y desde la vereda contemplaron por un momento el lugar. El pavimento estaba partido y levantado en muchas partes, en algunos sectores prácticamente había sido reducido a escombros, podían verse marcas de neumáticos, un enorme manchón de sangre y otras marcas que para las personas normales no significarían nada, pero a un mago le decían que allí había ocurrido una batalla. Eriol ignoró la faja de seguridad y bajo a aquel campo de batalla.

—Las marcas son evidencia de que se usó magia, además ¿Qué otra cosa destruiría el asfalto de esta forma? —dijo Shaoran siguiendo al pelinegro.

—Eriol… ¿Eriol lo sientes? —preguntó la castaña adelantándose a su amo y centrando sus ojos en el manchón de sangre.

—Spinel —susurró el mago agachándose y pasando sus dedos sobre aquella sangre ya seca. Shaoran solo observo como cambiaba la expresión de su amigo.

—Sentí la presencia de Spinel, pero no encontré nada aquí —acotó Shaoran sin despegar sus ojos del pelinegro…

—¿Quieres saber que paso?… bien veamos —agregó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y desplegando su báculo.

Golpeó la base del báculo sobre la mancha de sangre e inmediatamente apareció una resplandeciente luz que comenzó a expandirse hasta cubrirlo todo, en ese momento vieron un auto acercándose y a un encapuchado deteniéndose en medio del camino. El vehículo se detuvo para no atropellar a aquella persona. La guardaespaldas que iba en el lugar del copiloto bajó del auto y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el encapuchado levantó su mano y lanzó un rayo que atravesó el pecho de la mujer. La otra mujer volvió a arrancar el auto y en ese momento el encapuchado toco el piso, haciendo que este comenzara a temblar y a partirse, trabando las ruedas del vehículo con los escombros. La conductora empuño su arma y disparó, pero las balas se detuvieron en el aire antes de tocar al encapuchado. Los escombros comenzaron a levantarse y a golpear el auto. En eso un rayo de luz sale desde el auto destruyendo el parabrisas e impactando de lleno en el encapuchado, quien tuvo que retroceder unos pasos para poder resistir el golpe. Inmediatamente la pantera alada salió del vehículo por el parabrisas y saltó sobre aquel mago, quien también salto para evitar al guardián. Spinel repitió su ataque y esta vez fue desviado por el encapuchado, quien inmediatamente arremetió contra la pantera, antes de que esta pudiera volver a atacarlo, hizo aparecer burbujas de luz que en un instante se aplanaron convirtiéndose en afilados discos que velozmente volaron intentando golpear a Spinel. Los reflejos le permitieron al guardián esquivar muchos de esos discos, pero había tantos que era imposible evitarlos a todos y pronto se vio sangrando, con varios cortes bastante profundos. Uno de los discos golpeó una de sus alas y el guardián cayó, junto al cuerpo de la guardaespaldas que ahora estaba sobre un gran charco de sangre, Spinel se veía muy agitado y la sangre no dejaba de emanar de sus heridas. El grito de Tomoyo llamó la atención de todos y al voltear a verla se encontraron con dos sombras arrastrándola. Spinel intentó ayudarla, saltó y cayó sobre una de las sombras, clavando sus garras en ella hasta que desapareció, pero en ese instante el encapuchado comenzó a murmurar un hechizo el cual tomo la forma de cintas con símbolos inscriptos, las cuales se abalanzaron sobre el guardián rodeándolo y atándolo, impidiendo que se moviera. El encapuchado se acercó, toco la frente de Tomoyo haciendo que esta quedara inconsciente al instante y luego se centró en el maniatado Spinel, desplegó un báculo, el cual parecía tener unas alas en la punta y sin demorar demasiado golpeó la cabeza de Spinel con la punta, haciendo que el guardián se encogiera hasta desaparecer sobre un extraño sello que se fijó en el pavimento y entonces las figuras comenzaron a desvanecerse, la luz volvió a cerrarse hasta la base del báculo de Eriol y la calle volvió a quedar iluminada simplemente por las luces del lugar.

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la guardiana, quien sin esperar ninguna orden de su amo se acercó al lugar donde Spinel había sido sellado y levantó el trozo de asfalto.

—¿Puedes liberarlo? —susurró en un tono casi inaudible centrando sus llorosos ojos en su amo, mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a aquel trozo de escombro.

—Seguro —murmuró Eriol acercándose a la castaña para abrazarla—, pero aquí no, será mejor que vallamos a la mansión.

El grupo finalmente partió del lugar y en unos pocos minutos estuvieron frente a aquella enorme casona estilo inglesa que por tanto tiempo había pertenecido a la familia Hiragizawa. Las rejas se abrieron ni bien el vehículo se acercó y las luces comenzaron a encenderse para darles la bienvenida.

En el interior de la casa las luces marcaban el camino hasta la biblioteca y a medida que avanzaban podían escuchar el ruido de las telas cayendo. Cuando entraron en aquella enorme sala repleta de libros, pudieron ver las telas, que cubrían los muebles, terminando de doblarse y guardarse en una pequeña alacena en un rincón.

El pelinegro caminó con paso firme pero silencioso, hasta el centro de la habitación, donde se detuvo y volvió a desplegar su báculo. Los sillones y el resto del mobiliario comenzaron a alejarse hasta quedar contra las paredes, e inmediatamente el sello del mago apareció en el centro de la habitación. Eriol volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la puerta de la biblioteca donde Nakuru y Shaoran lo observaban y sin decir nada tomó aquel trozo de escombro que la castaña abrazaba y nuevamente avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación. Unas enormes alas de mariposa brotaron de la espalda de la castaña y la envolvieron por unos instantes para abrirse y dejar ver a la muchacha en su forma de guardiana, con una expresión completamente seria.

Eriol dejó el trozo de asfalto en el centro del sello, con tanto cuidado que cualquiera diría que aquella era la cosa más frágil del mundo, y luego se alejó un paso. Levantó su báculo y lo mantuvo a unos diez centímetros sobre aquel fragmento de escombro, y lentamente dibujo otro sello en el aire. Murmuró unos palabras y el símbolo en le punta del báculo comenzó a brillar, un instante después esa luz bajó y salió por la base disparada directo al trozo de asfalto, el sello con las alas brillo sobre el, en el instante que la luz toco el escombro, e inmediatamente el sello que Eriol había dibujado en el aire bajó y se superpuso sobre el de las alas. El brillo de cada uno se intensificaba cada vez más hasta que finalmente el sello de las alas se rompió, en ese instante el trozo de asfalto se quebró y entre los pequeños trozos que quedaron apareció la pequeña y ensangrentada figura del guardián.

—Ruby rápido, necesita un capullo —dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba en brazos al inconsciente Spinel.

La guardiana se acercó y con una expresión algo preocupada, tomó la pequeña figura del guardián y con mucho cuidado lo sostuvo sobre su pecho mientras sus alas comenzaban a cerrarse. En unos segundos ambas figuras se vieron encerradas en un brillante capullo que flotaba en el centro de la habitación.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Shaoran acercándose a Eriol.

—Sí, el capullo hará que recupere parte de la fuerza y la magia que perdió, también detendrá el sangrado de las heridas pero los cortes más profundos tendré que cocerlos, como fueron hechos con magia es difícil que cierren —respondió el pelinegro sin despegar los ojos del brillante capullo.

—¿Necesitaras algo para tratar esas heridas?

—No, aquí tengo todo lo necesario —dijo Eriol acercándose al globo terráqueo que había terminado en un rincón de la habitación.

—Eriol —murmuró el castaño antes de hacer una pequeña pausa, mientras veía al pelinegro abrir aquel globo terráqueo y sacar de el una botella de lo que parecía whisky y dos vasos—… ¿tienes idea de quién es esa persona que se llevó a Tomoyo?

—No —respondió el pelinegro en un tono serio, acercándose al castaño mientras los sillones y el resto del mobiliario volvían a sus respectivos lugares—… pero te puedo asegurar que cuando lo encuentre va a lamentar el momento en que decidió llevarse a Tomoyo y atacar a Spinel —agregó en un tono realmente amenazante mientras se sentaba y servía un vaso con aquel ambarino liquido—. Acompáñame, tengo tres horas hasta que el capullo se abra.

El castaño soltó un suspiro y sin más se sentó a un lado de Eriol. Tomó el otro vaso y el pelinegro le sirvió whisky. Ambos miraron el contenido de sus vasos por un momento y finalmente los golpearon suavemente uno contra otro mientras susurraban al unísono "la encontraremos," para luego llevarse el vaso a los labios y beber el contenido de un trago.

….

La luz de la luna entraba por las enormes ventanas iluminando tenuemente la habitación. El silenció reinaba en aquel lugar y solo era interrumpido por la leve respiración del hombre que dormía en aquella enorme cama. De repente la puerta se abrió y la luz del pasillo entró a la oscura habitación dibujando la silueta de una mujer.

—¿Qué hiciste con ella? —la voz de mujer irrumpió destruyendo la tranquilidad de aquella habitación.

El hombre se removió en la cama y miró con expresión de hastío a la pelirroja que se acercaba a él como una tigresa dispuesta a atacarlo.

—Querías que me deshaga de ella, ya lo hice ¿Cuál es el problema? —se quejó el hombre en un tono algo cansado.

—El problema es que la quería muerta, pero no, tú tenías que hacer como siempre lo que te viene en gana —dijo levantando aún más la voz mientras veía a aquel hombre salir de la cama completamente desnudo y acercarse a ella.

—Te dije que no podemos matarla —respondió entre dientes el hombre mientras tomaba a la mujer por la cintura y la arrojaba sobre la cama, para rápidamente ubicarse sobre ella centrando sus dorados ojos en los de aquella pelirroja—… Kaho, entiende que si ella muere, más específicamente si nosotros la matamos, todas nuestras posibilidades se terminan —agregó antes de besar ferozmente aquellos labios—. No te preocupes todo va de acuerdo a mi plan, te aseguro que cuando toda esa magia suelta este en su mayor punto, nosotros nos haremos con ella y Eriol ni cuenta se dará…

 **Bien otro cap terminado, este me quedo un poco más largo de los normales y creo que algo más emocionante.**

 **He de decirles que finalmente termine el planteo COMPLETO de esta historia, por lo que espero que tengan paciencia, es largo, tanto que no se si sera un solo fanfic... pero bueno eso lo veré más adelante.**

 **Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y sobre todo por leer esta historia, que solo surgió porque amo a esta pareja y porque de alguna forma mi mente se las arreglo para fusionar un grupo de ideas sueltas para convertirlas en una sola historia.**

 **Saludos. Nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4 Visita a Yuuko

**¿Donde estas?**

 **4- Visita a Yuuko**

Las manos de Eriol estaban completamente cubiertas de sangre. Spinel en su forma de pantera estaba inconsciente, por la magia, tendido sobre una cama. Nakuru y Shaoran ayudaban a sostener al animal, mientras el pelinegro movía sus manos cociendo las heridas que permanecían en el cuerpo de Spinel, pues los cortes más grandes y profundos no fueron recuperados, completamente, en el capullo. Después de varias horas las heridas fueron cocidas y las vendas cubrían el cuerpo del guardián que permanecía inmóvil e inconsciente sobre la cama.

El timbre les llamó la atención y los tres se miraron a sí mismos. Todos estaban con la ropa y las manos cubiertas de sangre.

—Es Sakura —susurró el pelinegro—… pero esta con alguien más… creo que… ve Nakuru —concluyó después de dudar un poco. La guardiana tomo el cubrecama que había quedado en el piso y se envolvió en el para cubrir las manchas de sangre y salió de la habitación.

—Tal vez deberíamos cambiarnos ¿tienes algo de ropa que me prestes? —peguntó el castaño comenzando a quitarse la ensangrentada camisa mientras caminaba hacia el baño de la habitación.

—Claro, pero ¿no es más rápido usar una ilusión? —sugirió Eriol siguiendo los pasos del castaño.

—No, ya puede ver a través de ellas sin dific… —un grito de Sakura impidió que el castaño terminara lo que estaba diciendo—… mejor nos apuramos.

Eriol también se quitó la camisa y después de lavarse las manos fue hacia el armario y sacó ropa para ambos. En eso escucharon los pasos presurosos y unos instantes después vieron entrar por la puerta a una preocupada Sakura, la castaña se detuvo los observo a ambos y luego centró sus verdes ojos en el guardián que descansaba sobre la cama cubierto de vendas.

—Spinel —susurró la muchacha llevando ambas manos a su rostro para cubrir su boca.

—Está bien, tuvimos que usar magia para dormirlo y poder curarlo —dijo el pelinegro mientras le arrojaba una camisa al joven chino. La castaña los observo con un brillo en los ojos que les anunció que estaban a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas…

—El que se llevó a Tomoyo lo atacó —dijo Shaoran adivinando que su amada quería saber que le había pasado al guardián…

—Y el muy maldito lo encerró bajo un muy poderoso sello, casi indetectable, para que muriera, de haber tardado un día más —agregó el pelinegro, mientras se ponía la camisa, sin despegar sus ojos del cuerpo de Spinel, que apenes se movía cuando respiraba…

—¿Quién vino contigo amor? —preguntó el castaño poniéndose la camisa que Eriol acababa de darle.

—Sonomi insistió en que un grupo de guardaespaldas me acompañe y que al menos una de ellas valla conmigo a todos lados —respondió la castaña acercándose a Spinel y acariciándole dulcemente la cabeza—… está muy preocupada —la castaña volvió a centrar sus ojos en el pelinegro—. Por favor dime qué ya sabes algo… ¿sabes dónde está Tomoyo?

—Quisiera decir que sí pero no lo sé… Aunque sé de alguien que pueda ayudarme a averiguarlo —respondió Eriol luego de dudarlo un momento sin dejar de ver a su Guardián tirado en esa cama.

—¿Vas a pedir ayuda a Yuuko? —preguntó Nakuru volviendo a entrar en la habitación. El pelinegro soltó un lento suspiro y asintió—… ¿Usamos el portal?

—Usaremos el auto, no quiero arriesgarme con este maldito desequilibrio —dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y se detuvo volviendo a ver a Spinel—, Nakuru tú te quedas con él… necesita que lo cuidemos mucho —volteó a ver a la pareja de castaños—, ¿ustedes vienen conmigo?

—Claro que si —se apresuró a responder Sakura empezando a caminar tras el pelinegro, siendo seguida por un silencioso Shaoran.

Eludieron a las guardaespaldas que Sonomi le había puesto a Sakura, usando algo de magia. Shaoran conducía el auto, era evidente que de los tres él era el único más calmado. Los nervios tenían a la castaña más distraída que de costumbre y Eriol tenía un aura que podía ser notada aun por aquellos que no tenían magia, demasiado alterado como para hacer cualquier cosa. El camino fue silencioso, ninguno parecía querer romper aquel silencio y sus metes eran ocupadas por una sola idea, encontrar a la amatista.

El edificio se alzaba en aquel terreno que para muchos solo era un baldío. Al entrar en aquel jardín delantero, los tres jóvenes sintieron como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido trasportados a otro lugar. Sentían la magia rodeándolos y todas aquellas extrañas sensaciones, que los perturbaban en el exterior, desaparecieron.

Vieron a dos jovencitas salir de la tienda y hacer una reverencia a modo de saludo.

—Bienvenidos, Yuuko los está esperando, por favor sígannos —dijeron al unísono, volviendo a incorporarse y girándose para entrar nuevamente al edificio.

Las muchachas los guían hasta una enorme sala, donde había una incontable cantidad de almohadones esparcidos por el piso, una pequeña mesa donde descansaban una enorme botella se sake y cuatro vasos, cerca de aquella mesa había un enorme sillón también repleto de almohadones, y descansando sobre ellos se encontraba el esbelto y sexy cuerpo de la bruja.

Eriol la recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, no una sino tres veces, no podía creer lo que veía, Yuuko no lucia nada bien. La piel de la bruja lucia mucho más pálida de lo normal, sus rojos ojos reflejaban el cansancio de la mujer, remarcado aún más por las oscuras ojeras que los rodeaban y la sonrisa que mostraban aquellos labios era realmente indescifrable para Eriol.

—Te esperaba hace tiempo Eriol —dijo la bruja en un tono algo alegre.

—Creo que estas usando demasiada energía en la barrera —anunció el pelinegro mientras se sentaba entre los almohadones frente a la mesa y le hacía una seña a sus acompañantes para que hicieran lo mismo.

—Sin la barrera estaría mucho peor… necesito un objeto que tú tienes y obviamente tú necesitas algo de mí, así que negociemos…

—Alguien se llevó a Tomoyo, usaron magia, de seguro la habían estado siguiendo, pero se cubrieron de Spinel con toda esta fluctuación de energía que está causando este extraño desequilibrio —la bruja lo miró con atención. Eriol hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha y el sello de las alas se dibujó en el aire—… quien se la llevó usaba este sello…

La mirada de la bruja cambio, se acomodó en el sillón, para quedar sentada y soltó un lento suspiro.

—Ese es el sello de Raknar, es un hechicero que quiere el poder para controlarlo todo, el poder para hacer todas esas cosas que nos están prohibidas, esas cosas que quebrarían el mismo universo…

—Eso no me explica por qué se llevó a Tomoyo —interrumpió Eriol en un tono molesto.

—Tal vez quiere algo que tú tienes —dijo Shaoran llamando la atención del mago y la bruja—… piénsalo, eres la reencarnación de uno de los magos más poderosos que existió, eres increíblemente poderoso, por algo el consejo de magia te considera demasiado y debes ser la persona que posee más objetos mágicos, poderosos y extraños, después de Yuuko —concluyó desviando su mirada hacia la bruja que le sonrió con dulzura.

—En verdad no sé qué puede querer, pero ese es un buen punto, es probable que tengas algo que él quiere…

—Si fuera así ya me lo hubiera hecho saber —respondió el mago cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, las cuales bajo lentamente después de soltar un largo suspiro—… ¿Qué necesitas para mantener la barrera?

—La esfera de Therth…

—Bien, te doy la esfera y tú centraras tu poder para localizar a Tomoyo.

—Es demasiado valiosa, no puedes dármela solo por eso, no es equivalente, no puedo aceptarlo.

—Claro que puedes, me deberás algo y ya… si no usas la esfera, la barrera seguirá consumiendo por completo tu energía y no podrás encontrar a Tomoyo —agregó Eriol en un tono completamente serio y decidido—… por favor… tienes que… yo no puedo…

Finalmente Yuuko no se pudo resistir a aquel pedido. Nunca había visto a Eriol así. Ella sabía muy bien cuanto amaba el mago a la amatista, sabía que esa joven era la luz y todo lo bueno en la vida del pelinegro y no podía evitar sentir un enorme miedo ante esa situación, pues cuando un mago con el poder que tenía Eriol amaba a alguien de la forma que él lo hacía, podía ser maravilloso y a la vez terrible. Ya conocía esa historia…

Después de unos minutos y una trasportación de parte de Eriol, la esfera de Therth brillaba en un rincón de aquella sala. Yuuko lucia mucho mejor, en verdad parecía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

—Eso es demasiado valioso —murmuró Shaoran cerca de Yuuko.

—Sí, pero aunque insista no entenderá razones… así que le deberé algo muy grande, que si todo sale bien, probablemente jamás necesite.

—Bueno, siempre puedes devolvérselo cuando todo pase y tu pago bien puede ser el tiempo que lo utilices.

—La verdad que las cosas no vienen como esperaba —murmuró la bruja empezando a caminar hacia el centro de la sala, dejando a un confundido Shaoran junto a la esfera de Therth—. Eriol ¿Qué me trajiste de Tomoyo?

—¿Esto servirá? —preguntó la castaña mostrando un brazalete de plata con dijes y piedras azules de diferentes tamaños—, se lo quitó en casa para hacer unos pasteles y se lo olvido —agregó desviando su mirada hacia Eriol—, llamó por la mañana, quería ir por el y yo… yo le dije que para que, si a la noche cenaría con nosotros —la voz le tembló y sus verdes ojos se vieron inundados de repente. Shaoran se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Gracias Sakura, no te preocupes —murmuró Eriol acercándose y acariciando la cabeza de la castaña—, Yuuko la encontrara y yo la traeré devuelta.

Eriol tomó la pulsera de la temblorosa mano de la castaña y se la entregó a Yuuko. La bruja centró sus ojos en aquellos orbes azules y se encontró con la misma decisión que alguna vez había visto en los ojos de aquel mago que había vivido junto a ella hacia tanto tiempo y al que había amado, y todavía amaba, con locura.

—Probare con esto, sino veremos con alguna otra cosa.

—Eso tiene que servir, se la regale cuando cumplió 16 y nunca dejó de usarla —murmuró el pelinegro "dice que se siente desnuda sin ella" pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Yuuko tomó la pulsera y la sostuvo entre sus dos manos, centró sus rojos ojos en ella y comenzó a murmurar un hechizo. El sello de la bruja se ilumino en el piso, debajo de ella. Cerró los ojos y se encontró en otro lugar…

La luz era tenue y de un tono algo azulado. Había muchas personas rodeándola, en su mayoría hombres, o mejor dicho magos y hechiceros, sus ropas y aspectos físicos los delataban, después de todo no muchas personas tienen ojos de gato, orejas puntiagudas o de animales, cuernos, garras y colas. Aquel cuerpo no se movía, por lo que su rango de visión era el mismo y bastante reducido. Ignoro a los magos y se centró en el resto del lugar. Diviso una barra al fondo y detrás de esta a un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello negro con unos mechones blancos al frente, orejas puntiagudas medio escondidas entre el cabello, ojos dorados y uno de ellos cubierto por un parche.

Yuuko abrió sus ojos y soltó un sonoro suspiro, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. El sello sobre el piso desapareció y Eriol no demoró nada en acercarse.

—¿Y…? —preguntó sin poder agregar nada más, estaba demasiado ansioso, quería encontrar a su amatista, pero ya.

—Sí, sé dónde está —respondió Yuuko con un tono que al pelinegro no le gusto para nada—, está en "Gate 7"…

—¿Qué? — interrumpieron Eriol y Shaoran al unísono.

—No puede ser —murmuró Shaoran desviando rápidamente sus ojos hacia el pelinegro, quien ya había cerrado sus manos en puños.

—Vi a Date…

—No entiendo ¿qué rayos es Gate 7 y quien es Date? —preguntó Sakura ya cansada de ser la única que no sabía de qué hablaban.

—Gate 7 es un —inició Shaoran y se detuvo al no saber bien cómo explicarlo sin que la castaña terminara alterada—… es una especie de tienda-bar…

—Se encuentra en Saigo, un punto interdimensional y es una de las tiendas dimensionales más antiguas, comercian con todo lo que puedas imaginar, sobre todo artículos mágicos, esclavos, sirvientes, criaturas mágicas, etc. —agregó Yuuko para ayudar al castaño, sin notar la mirada algo molesta de este y los sorprendidos ojos de la castaña.

—¿Dijiste esclavos? —la pregunta fue un susurro.

—Con el tiempo se convirtió en un bar donde puedes beber, divertirte con diversos servicios y comprar o vender de todo… y si, en "todo" entra el comercio de criaturas vivas, mágicas y no mágicas —respondió Shaoran, algo resignado.

—Date es un mago como Yuuko… está confinado a su tienda y es feliz allí, se ha dedicado a todo lo legal e ilegal que puedas imaginar, hasta que el Gran Consejo Dimensional decidió intervenir —dijo Eriol dejando ver en su voz lo molesto que estaba—, hay muchos lugares que todavía tienen esclavos y comercian con ellos, por eso Date sigue haciendo subastas…

—Un momento… eso quiere decir… que —el temor se reflejó en los verdes ojos de la castaña…

—Eso no puede ser… existen reglas no puede solo tomarla y subastarla… ¿verdad? —agregó Shaoran mirando serio a la bruja.

—Puedo enviarlos, pero solo puedo hacer eso… no puedo ir allí ahora y tampoco intervenir —dijo la bruja anticipándose al pedido del pelinegro.

—Solo necesito que abras el portal… yo me encargo del resto —respondió Eriol tomando la pulsera que la bruja todavía sujetaba entre sus manos.

—Denme unos minutos y los enviare… cuanto antes mejor —susurró la bruja mientras salía de la sala.

—Iré por ella y volveré lo más pronto posible —dijo Eriol volteando a ver a la pareja de castaños que estaban a unos pocos pasos de él.

—Ya creíste… voy contigo —respondió Shaoran acercándose al pelinegro—, puedes necesitar ayuda…

—Si Shaoran tiene razón, vamos contigo —interrumpió la castaña tomando la mano de su novio, quien volteo a verla con una expresión algo seria. La castaña solo sonrió y Shaoran solo soltó un suspiro de resignación y apretó el agarre con la castaña.

—¿Entienden que podría pasar cualquier cosa allí?

—Eriol, no dejaremos que te arriesgues solo, Tomoyo también es nuestra amiga —agregó la castaña ampliando su sonrisa.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir ante aquella sonrisa. La pareja se acercó más a él y los tres salieron de aquella sala repleta de almohadones. Se detuvieron en medio del jardín, a un lado del pequeño estanque. Yuuko se acercó a ellos llevando una caja roja entre sus manos.

—Bien, van a necesitar esto —dijo la bruja abriendo la caja. Yuuko metió la mano dentro de aquella caja que parecía vacía y la sacó para mostrarles un puñado de perlas azules. Las pequeñas que los recibieron se acercaron a la bruja, una tomó la caja y se alejó, mientras la otra le tendía una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo, donde Yuuko metió las perlas—. Cada uno tomé una perla y rómpala en su pecho, así podrán viajar sin necesidad de desperdiciar energía en un portal —agregó dándole la bolsa a Eriol, quien sin demora sacó tres perlas—, las otras son para la vuelta…

—Gracias Yuuko —respondió Eriol pasándole dos perlas a Shaoran.

—Eriol… cuídate y tráela de vuelta —murmuró Yuuko, para recibir una sonrisa algo triste del pelinegro antes de que aplastara la perla en su pecho. Una bruma azul lo rodeó rápidamente y el cuerpo del mago desapareció, en un instante junto a la bruma. La pareja de castaños lo imitó, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Yuuko miró el cielo y soltó un lento suspiro, podía ver el tono rosado del escudo mágico que ahora cubría su tienda. Se acercó hasta el estanque y se sentó en una de las rocas que lo rodeaban. Dibujo un símbolo en el aire con su mano derecha mientras llevaba la izquierda a su corazón, al instante una fina cadena comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, la sujetó y tiró de ella hasta que salió una enorme y muy brillante piedra azul en forma de lagrima. Suspiró y sin soltar la cadena, sumergió la piedra en el estanque.

Las aguas brillaron y lentamente comenzó a aparecer la silueta de Clow sobre el agua. Una sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro y se sentó sobre el agua para quedar a la altura de la bruja.

—Amor… las cosas están mal, no sé qué hacer —dijo Yuuko centrando sus ojos en aquella figura que tanto extrañaba…

—Yuuko, amor, ya hemos tenido esta conversación… solo deja que el destino se mueva —murmuró Clow acercando su mano al rostro de la bruja para simular una caricia.

—El desequilibrio es cada vez peor y no puedo hacer nada… todo viene mal desde el deseo que le cumplí a Nakuru… ¿Hice lo correcto en aquella ocasión?

—Lo que tenga que pasar pasara… ese deseo debía ser cumplido, Eriol debe estar junto a Tomoyo.

—Ese deseo estaba mal… no podemos regresar el tiempo así, es contra las reglas… creo que quebramos el equilibrio —murmuró Yuuko frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Claro que no, devolviste el equilibrio al hacerlo, también es contra las reglas que interfieran con magia de la forma en que lo hicieron.

—¿Quieres repetirme porque es tan importante que estén juntos?

—El poder natural de Eriol es igual o mayor que el mío, por eso lo escogí como reencarnación, para ayudarlo y guiarlo, para que no se pierda en el camino, pero había alguien más en su camino y ese alguien es Tomoyo… Así como tú me mantuviste en el camino, ella lo mantiene a él.

—Tú sabes cómo terminamos nosotros, ¿te das cuenta lo peligroso que es?

—Si… por eso sigues con tu tarea amor… si algo malo pasa, cada cosa que tú recolectaste ayudara —una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios del mago—, es tiempo de irme… te amo Yuuko.

—Te amo Clow —respondió la bruja, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a medida que la silueta de su amado desaparecía.

 **Hola, bien aquí estoy actualizando después de tanto tiempo, pero bueno complicaciones de la vida cotidiana ahuyentaron a la inspiración y luego más complicaciones y falta de tiempo me llevaron a tardar tanto.**

 **Espero que el cap les guste y prometo hacer todo lo posible por actualizar sin que pase tanto tiempo.**

 **Creo que desde aquí, de a poco, se va a ir explicando porque esto es continuación de "¿Y mi mamá?"**

 **Como siempre, GRACIAS por sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos, nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5 Gate 7

**¿Donde estas?**

 **5 - Gate 7**

Aparecieron ante una enorme entrada compuesta de dos columnas talladas que sostenía un gran cartel que anunciaba "Saigo" en enormes letras doradas y debajo de estas podía leerse "El paraíso dimensional."

Eriol suspiró y mirando de reojo a la pareja de castaños susurró.

—No la sueltes en ningún momento y quédense detrás de mí —y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a adentrarse en aquel lugar.

Las calles eran de adoquines, los edificios enormes y coloridos, de estilos tan diversos que a cualquiera se le dificultaba saber a qué cultura pertenecían todas esas construcciones, y lo mismo pasaba con las "personas" que andaban por allí. Seres provenientes de diferentes dimensiones, todos muy distintos en todo sentido. Cada quien caminaba pendiente de sus cosas, algunos apenas rosaban a otros al pasar.

Sakura soltó un leve suspiro al ver que casi nadie parecía notarlos, pues muchos de esos seres se veían realmente aterradores. Shaoran la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y apuró el paso para estar más cerca de Eriol, quien también había apresurado el paso. De pronto comenzaron a notar como muchos de los transeúntes se detenían y centraban sus ojos en el pelinegro y de un momento a otro la mayoría de los seres comenzaron a moverse dejándoles el camino libre. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. La pareja de castaños escuchaba sin entender prácticamente nada de lo que se decía, a excepción de "Hiragizawa."

—Eriol es conocido en muchos lugares, después de todo el Consejo de magia suele enviarlo como embajador cuando hay problemas —murmuró el castaño, muy cerca del oído de Sakura, antes de señalar con su mano libre hacia la derecha, a un enorme y elegante edificio—, allí es la sede del Gran Consejo Dimensional, ahí se reúnen los más grandes magos, hechiceros y líderes de las diferentes dimensiones.

—Definitivamente tu madre tiene razón cuando dice que tengo que preocuparme más por la magia —susurró la ojiverde antes de soltar un cansino suspiro mientras se regañaba mentalmente por solo preocuparse por controlar sus poderes.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso —dijo Eriol deteniéndose y girando la cabeza para ver a la pareja—, a diferencia de nosotros tú no naciste sabiendo de tus poderes o dentro de una familia mágica.

—Si… a nosotros nos educaron y prepararon, desde que nacimos para este mundo —agregó Shaoran regalándole una sonrisa a su novia, quien sin dudarlo le devolvió la sonrisa al castaño y al pelinegro.

—Allí es… bien, no se separen, no hablen con nadie y no toquen nada —dijo Eriol centrando sus ojos, más que nada, en Sakura.

Ante ellos había un edificio con dos inmensos ventanales, puerta de dos hojas y sobre esta un enorme cartel que rezaba "Gate 7" en blanco, color que contrastaba muy bien con el intenso azul de las paredes. Podía verse que el lugar era bastante concurrido y bullicioso.

Al entrar notaron que el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que parecía y pudieron ver al menos 50 seres esparcidos por todo el lugar. Las luces eran tenues, con el primer vistazo divisaron dos barras una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, las mesas se esparcían en la entrada hasta el inicio de las barras luego podían encontrarse diversos sillones salpicando el camino hasta llegar a otro ambiente más grande, que el anterior, al fondo había un enorme escenario y las paredes estaban rodeadas por una barrera mágica de un tenue color azul, que encerraba y permitía ver lo que parecían muñecos o maniquíes sin vida, que flotaban y giraban lentamente sobre si mismos… lo único que delataba que aquellos seres estaban vivos era el leve movimiento de sus cuerpos al respirar y los lentos parpadeos.

Sakura apretó el brazo de Shaoran y este siguió su mirada para encontrarse, con el cuerpo más rodeado y observado que había visto jamás. Ignoró a los magos que observaban a aquella figura flotante y se centró en la joven. Su piel era muy clara, el cuerpo delgado y con unas curvas bien marcadas, su intimidad y sus senos apenas estaban cubiertos por unos pequeños trozos de tela, al igual que los demás seres en exhibición, el cabello negro caía en una cascada de ondas hasta la cintura de aquel níveo cuerpo y al ver aquel rostro, la sorpresa invadió el rostro del castaño, quien inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a su amigo pelinegro.

Eriol no podía despegar sus ojos de aquella mujer a la que amaba con locura y sintió como la furia comenzó a crecer en su interior al ver aquellos ojos amatistas, completamente vacíos, sin sentimientos o expresión alguna. Sus manos se volvieron puños y sintió las uñas clavándose y cortando sus palmas. Su aura comenzó a oscurecerse y más de uno de los presentes desviaron sus ojos de aquella belleza de ojos amatista, para centrarlos en aquel mago que parecía que de un momento a otro asesinaría a todos los presentes.

—Qué raro tenerte por aquí Eriol —dijo una voz bastante sedosa a un lado del pelinegro—… hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía… y más que no te veía con este humor…

Eriol desvió sus ojos de su amada para centrarse en el hechicero que le hablaba. De la misma altura de Eriol, lucía una elegante yukata negra con detalles y bordados en blanco, su cabello negro se veía un poco largo y desarreglado, mientras unos mechones negros y otros blancos en el frente caían sobre el rostro intentando cubrir el parche que ocultaba su ojo derecho, mientras el otro ojo de un intenso color dorado se centraba en Eriol sin perder detalle de sus expresiones. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en el rostro del hechicero y sin demora Eriol le respondió con una sonrisa muy parecida, pero que cargaba una fuerte amenaza que fue notada por todos los presentes.

—Si mucho tiempo… alguien se llevó algo mío y lo estoy buscando —dijo en un tono calmado el ojiazul, haciendo que algunos se asustaran más que antes.

—Algunos siguen siendo inconscientes, ¿verdad? —respondió el del parche quitando su sonrisa y alertando sus sentidos—… si puedo ayudarte en algo, no dudes en decirlo… ya sabes que por el precio justo todo es posible.

—Alguien se llevó a mi pareja, y la tienes aquí… la quiero devuelta Date —dijo en un tono algo amenazante.

—Eriol, por favor, sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero reconocería a Kaho bastante fácil.

—Hace mucho que no estoy con Kaho… ella tiene piel muy clara, mide 1,68 m. de alto, 96cm. de busto, 74cm. de cintura y 98cm. de cadera, cabello negro, ondulado, largo hasta la cintura y un flequillo poblado hasta las cejas, sonrisa hermosa y unos ojos color amatista, los más deslumbrantes que alguna vez haya visto… y está allí —concluyó Eriol señalando a la joven que flotaba tras el escudo. Date no necesito seguir la mano de Eriol para encontrarla, con aquella descripción supo al instante de quien le estaba hablando.

—Esto es un problema Eriol… ¿Cómo sé que si es tuya?

—Gírala y levántale el cabello.

Date lo miró con una expresión seria. Movió su mano y los que observaban a la amatista se alejaron, con otro movimiento de su mano Tomoyo dejo de girar, quedando de espaldas hacia ellos y en unos instantes sus cabellos comenzaron a flotan descubriendo completamente su espalda y dejando a la vista de todos los presentes un sello en la espalda, sobre el inicio del cuello, compuesto por la luna en cuarto creciente, varias divisiones y símbolos que se fundían con unas estrellas que se iban transformando en mariposas y una mariposa de lado, enfrentada a la luna, todo en color negro, con detalles en violeta.

Shaoran y Date miraron sorprendidos a Eriol, quien sin demora desabrocho su camisa y se la quitó lo suficiente para dejar a la vista un sello igual al de la amatista ubicado en el mismo sitio.

—Jamás creí que llegarías a tener esa clase de unión con alguien —dijo Date sin poder quitar la sorpresa de su rostro.

—Ya ves que sí, es mía, devuélvemela… no es una esclava cualquiera para que la tengas allí —soltó Eriol en un tono de pocos amigos mientras volvía a acomodarse la camisa.

—Ven sentémonos un momento —murmuró Date soltando un suspiro cansino y empezando a caminar hacia una mesa ubicada a unos pocos metros de la barra. Eriol y la pareja de castaños lo siguieron y se ubicaron alrededor de aquella pequeña mesa redonda—. Bien déjame aclararte como está la situación…

—Date —interrumpió Eriol con un tono más molesto que antes…

—Ayer llego un hechicero, no me preguntes quien, porque ni yo sé quién era, aquí viene mucha gente misteriosa que generalmente prefiere ocultar su identidad… este hechicero traía a esa preciosa muchacha, dijo que era suya y quería cambiarla por algo, más específicamente por un collar Resthart… note como mis clientes la devoraban con la mirada y supuse que podría hacer una excelente subasta con ella, fácilmente recuperaría lo del collar y más…

—Entregaste un collar Resthart… ¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que hiciste? —se quejó Eriol.

—Cúlpame por ambicioso… la sangre de dragón corre por mis venas no lo puedo evitar… finalmente el hechicero desapareció con el collar y yo no alcance a exhibirla que ya estaba teniendo ofertas por ella, en cuestión de horas todo el lugar era un caos… cada mago, hechicero, criatura, ser mágico y no mágico ofrecía una suma cada vez más alta por ella, nunca vi nada igual, es como si ella tuviera algo que los atrae —Eriol le lanzo una mirada asesina y Dale sin darle demasiada importancia continuó—… los conflictos y discusiones no se hicieron esperar y pronto tuve a un montón de seres dispuestos a pelearse por ella… finalmente a mitad de la noche el gran consejo intervino y decidieron que se hará un torneo en dos días donde ella sea el premio, mi ganancia serán las inscripciones de todos los participantes…

—No pueden hacer eso, ella no es una esclava ni nada por el estilo —dijo Sakura llamando la atención del hombre del parche.

—Mi estimada señorita aquí en Saigo, si se paga por alguien, ese alguien pierde cualquier derecho hasta que la deuda esté cubierta —contestó el del parche con una sonrisa que a Sakura le molesto demasiado.

—Eso es horrible Tomoyo fue secuestrada y ella no adquirió ninguna deuda por gusto…

—Sakura, nada de eso les importa aquí, de seguro la trajeron con un collar de esclava —dijo Eriol interrumpiendo a la castaña y Date asintió—, esas cosas roban la voluntad y uno solo puede obedecer…

—¿El Gran Consejo Dimensional podría ayudarnos? —sugirió Shaoran sin estar seguro de sus palabras.

—Dudo que suceda —respondió Date antes de centrar su ojo en el pelinegro—… te dirán que si la quieres tendrás que competir por ella.

—Bueno al menos tú saldrás beneficiado, más de uno participara solo porque yo lo hago —dijo Eriol con la decisión grabada en sus ojos, antes de volver a centrar sus orbes azules en la figura de su amada amatista que todavía flotaba y giraba sobre si misma detrás de aquella barrera mágica.

—Sí y muchos otros se retiraran por tu presencia… ya hay más de 40 inscriptos que pagaron para entrar, te anotare y como sé que es tuya no te cobrare nada —dijo Date chasqueando los dedos.

—A mí también anótame —agregó Shaoran ganándose una mirada de los dos pelinegros—… son muchos y de seguro serán más, necesitaras ayuda —concluyó lanzándole una mirada seria a Eriol…

—¿Seguro… sabes cómo es esto? —preguntó Date mirando algo sorprendido al castaño.

—Claro que lo sé, es un combate con magia, donde se vale casi todo y gana el último que queda —respondió Shaoran sin despegar sus ojos color miel de los orbes azules de su amigo.

—A mí también anótame —la voz de la castaña llamó la atención de los tres hombres, en especial la del castaño, quien se mostró más que sorprendido.

—¿Segura? Habrá muchos magos y hechiceros poderosos, no es un juego —dijo algo sorprendido el del parche.

—Yo también soy una poderosa hechicera —la expresión de la castaña mostraba su decisión—… y Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga, no puedo quedarme a observar —concluyó mirando a Eriol y deteniéndose finalmente en su novio.

Eriol y Shaoran volvieron a mirarse y con un suspiro asintieron, antes de centrar sus ojos nuevamente en el hechicero del parche.

—Anótalos a ambos y pon su inscripción en mi cuenta —dijo Eriol.

—Hecho —respondió Date volviendo a chasquear los dedos, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro sin despegar su ojo del pelinegro—… ¿Sabes que podría olvidar esta deuda si me das a tu guardiana?

—Prefiero pagar, jamás entregaría a Nakuru y lo sabes…

—Sabes que me la quedaría solo para mi… nadie la cuidaría como yo…

—Yo que tú me rendiría… yo no te la daré, podrías intentar que te acepte, pero en cuanto se entere que tu compraste a Tomoyo no le va a gustar nada… Nakuru adora a Tomoyo —concluyó Eriol con una expresión seria, mientras se ponía de pie y le hacia una seña a la pareja de castaños para que lo siguieran.

Debían buscar un lugar para quedarse y comenzar a prepararse, pues en dos días los tres debían presentarse en la gran arena de Saigo para competir por la amatista.

…

Los ojos dorados recorrieron la sala deteniéndose momentáneamente en aquellos tres encapuchados hechiceros de expresión seria y finalmente volvió a centrarse en la pelirroja que los observaba desde un rincón de la habitación. Sabía que estaba molesta, muy molesta y ya había aprendido que esa mujer era más que peligrosa cuando estaba molesta.

—Bien señores, ya saben cuál es su misión, así que a menos que vengan a notificarme que Eriol Hiragizawa está muerto, no quiero volver a verlos si no los llamo —dijo el hombre acomodando un mechón de su plateado cabello tras su oreja mientras cruzaba las piernas y se reclinaba contra el respaldo de aquel cómodo sillón.

Los tres encapuchados hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta casi sin hacer ruido alguno. El ambiente en aquella sala se sentía cada vez más pesado. Las auras de aquellas dos personas chocaban entre si compitiendo por ver cuál era más oscura y pesada. El platinado observo a la mujer sin cambiar su expresión seria. Kaho se acercó a él con paso firme y una expresión igual de seria que la de aquel hombre.

—¿Vas a quejarte por las ordenes que acabo de dar? —preguntó el platinado con un tono realmente serio y una expresión que daba a entender que realmente le importaba poco lo que ella dijera.

—Ya te dije que actualmente poco me importa Eriol —aclaró la pelirroja con un tono algo cansado…

—Pero…

—Quiero a esa maldita muerta y tú todavía no pareces querer hacer nada al respecto… tenemos un acuerdo… ¿A caso tendré que hacerlo yo misma? —agregó Kaho entornando los ojos mientras se sentaba sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón.

Sintió las fuertes manos del platinado aferrarse a su cintura y jalar de ella hasta dejarla sentada sobre el regazo del hombre, quien llevo una de sus manos al mentón de la pelirroja he hizo que esta lo mirara a los ojos.

—Lo voy a decir por última vez… tocas a la pequeña muñequita de ojos hermosos y lo vas a lamentar —dijo en un tono realmente amenazante, que helaría la sangre de cualquiera.

Kaho desvió su rostro, evidentemente molesta e intento levantarse paro el platinado aplicó más fuerza en el brazo que la mantenía agarrada de la cintura, evitando que se moviera y con algo de brusquedad volvió a agarrarla del mentón para que nuevamente lo mirara.

—Raknar no olvides que fui yo quien te sacó de esa prisión mágica… y solo quiero una cosa a cambio…

—Ya te lo dije Kaho, veras el corazón de Tomoyo Daidouji quemándose en el fuego de Vhal y su alma se retorcerá por la eternidad en las manos del señor de la muerte —una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en los labios de la pelirroja al escuchar las seseantes palabras del platinado—… pero todo a su debido tiempo —concluyó el hombre casi sobre los labios de la pelirroja antes de apoderarse de esa boca en un beso realmente voraz.

Hola, espero que les guste este nuevo cap. y si sigo con esta racha espero poder subir pronto el sig.

Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar.

Saludos. Noelia


	6. 6- Arena

**¿Dónde estás?**

 **Arena**

La castaña caminaba intranquila en aquella lujosa habitación, envuelta en una bata de baño, bajo la atenta mirada de esos ojos color miel que tanto amaba. Shaoran soltó un pesado suspiro y sin dudarlo se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, antes de esconder su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la muchacha. Sakura acarició las manos que se aferraban a su cintura y susurró.

—Estoy bien amor…

—Sakura, yo también estoy preocupado y que estés dando vueltas así me preocupa más —murmuró antes de dejar un suave beso en el cuello de la castaña.

—La vamos a llevar devuelta a casa —dijo con la voz algo temblorosa.

—Claro que sí… acaso crees que Eriol se ira de aquí sin ella —agregó Shaoran soltando una pequeña risa junto al oído de su amada.

—Amor, hay algo que quería preguntarte… y con todo el apuro del entrenamiento y todas las indicaciones que me han dado no lo hice —Shaoran se separó un poco de ella y la giro para quedar de frente y poder mirarla a los ojos—… El… sello que… comparten —la castaña parecía no poder formar la frase e hizo una pausa centrando sus verdes ojos en aquellos orbes color miel…

—Es un sello mágico que los une, dice que se aman y que uno le pertenece al otro… es una tradición muy vieja que implementaban los magos cuando se casaban con una bruja, el ritual consiste en un intercambio de anillos y un beso, en ese momento se fusionan ambos sellos y se crea otro único que ambos comparten y sirve de aviso para los seres mágicos…

—Aviso de pertenencia.

—No hay nada en ningún mundo que lo quite, solo la muerte… y aun cuando uno muere el sello se vuelve más tenue pero perdura en el que queda… nunca había visto uno, hace siglos que dejaron de usarse —Shaoran leyó la pregunta en los ojos verdes y con un suspiro continuó—. Para los seres mágicos el sello implica compartir tu magia, cuando tu ser amado está en problemas puede usar tu energía, sé que implica muchas cosas más pero no lo recuerdo… dejaron de usarse porque algunos magos que solo buscaban poder, terminaban engañando a otros y utilizaban el lazo que los unía para absorber la magia del otro y volverse más poderosas…

—Eso es horrible, ¿cómo alguien podría hacer eso? —dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

—Amor ya deberías de saber que no todos son buenos —agregó Shaoran dejando un beso en la frente de la ojiverde.

—Ahora tengo otra pregunta —Shaoran respondió con un "aja" y ella prosiguió—. ¿Qué sucede cuando uno de los dos no tiene magia?

—En verdad no lo sé… creo que Tomoyo es la primer persona sin magia que lleva un sello de unión… me asusta un poco, dudo que le haga algo a Tomoyo pero a Eriol seguramente lo afectara… realmente en la actualidad sabemos muy poco sobre eso.

La castaña miró algo preocupada a su novio y lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amado chino.

—Eriol jamás haría algo que lastime a nuestra Tomoyo.

—En eso tienes razón —respondió el castaño acariciando la cabeza de su novia—… ¿Te parece si nos acostamos? Tenemos que descansar, mañana será un día largo.

Sakura se separó un poco se Shaoran y con una sonrisa asintió antes de ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar los labios del castaño.

El pelinegro miraba las tres lunas que iluminaban aquella noche. Bajó la vista a aquella ciudad que tantas veces había visto y frunció el ceño al ver tanto movimiento. La ciudad estaba realmente concurrida y él sabía muy bien que eso era porque mañana muchos magos competirían en la gran arena para ganar a Tomoyo, a SU Tomoyo y eso en verdad lo ponía de mal humor.

—Eriol, todo saldrá bien, deberías descansar —la voz de Nakuru fue un susurró, que Eriol escuchó gracias al silencio que reinaba en aquella habitación.

El pelinegro se giró y abandono aquel balcón para volver a entrar en aquella habitación. Paseo sus ojos con pereza por el lugar y finalmente se detuvo ante el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba a un lado del guardarropa, el cual él había hechizado para poder comunicarse con su guardiana y saber cómo progresaba Spinel.

—Sí, debería —respondió tratando de dibujar una leve sonrisa ante el reflejo de la castaña que lo miraba—… ¿Spinel?

—Use las pociones que envió Yuuko y hace un rato que duerme, está muy preocupado y el hecho de que prácticamente no hayas hablado con él no ayuda.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo tiempo para eso ahora, teníamos que hacer lo posible para que Sakura aprendiera todo lo necesario para la arena —dijo Eriol acercándose a la cama, sabía que su pequeño guardián no estaba bien emocionalmente, pero él tampoco lo estaba y en este momento tenía el tiempo contado, ya cuando tuviera a Tomoyo en sus brazos y volviera se ocuparía de convencer a su guardián que no había sido su culpa—… aunque hable con él dudo que en este momento funcione… bien será mejor que descanse, mañana será un día difícil. Descansa y cuídalo.

—Suerte mañana —murmuró la castaña viendo como Eriol movía su mano derecha.

La imagen de Nakuru desapareció en un instante y el espejo le devolvió su propio reflejo al pelinegro, en ese momento Eriol noto que su expresión era mucho más seria de lo normal… Estaba demasiado preocupado y ya no podía ocultarlo.

Las personas y seres mágicos parecían salir de debajo de las piedras, había tantos que era prácticamente imposible que todos entraran en la gran arena. Aquel sitio era muy parecido al gran coliseo, pero tres o quizás cuatro veces más grande. La arena estaba rodeada por una fuerte barrera mágica y las gradas parecían que iban a reventar de tanta concurrencia.

—Wow, increíble —murmuró Sakura al ver la enorme concurrencia mientras entraban por el sector de los competidores—… por lo que me habían dicho supuse que vendría mucha gente pero no imagine algo así.

—Muchos solo lo hacen por el hecho de competir, no se hacen demasiado seguido eventos de este tipo —acotó Shaoran.

—Pero la mayoría de los que compiten lo hacen por mí —agregó Eriol ganándose una mirada curiosa de la ojiverde—… algunos me conocen y han querido probarse conmigo desde hace tiempo, pero como siempre vengo como embajador no intentan nada y muchos otros quieren enfrentar a la reencarnación de Clow, quieren saber que tan poderoso soy, ¿Por qué me escogió a mí?

—La verdad amor, aunque no lo parezca Eriol tiene unos cuantos enemigos entre las dimensiones —soltó Shaoran con una sonrisa pícara antes de lanzarle una mirada al pelinegro.

Eriol comprendió que no debía seguir con aquel tema si no quería que la castaña se preocupara innecesariamente.

Pronto se encontraron ante un enorme salón repleto de hechiceros, magos y seres mágicos. Uno de los guardias guio a Sakura hasta una sala, donde esperaban las féminas que competirían.

—Creo que este día va a ser más largo de lo que imaginamos —murmuró Shaoran mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada a todos los presentes.

—Imagino que nos dividirán en grupos y luego harán una batalla general con los ganadores —comentó Eriol quitándose los lentes, para hacerlos desaparecer entre sus dedos.

—Hiragizawa… tanto tiempo —la voz a su derecha sonó molesta y tanto Eriol como Shaoran voltearon a ver, para encontrarse con un hechicero de piel roja, expresión seria, cabello negro y dos relucientes y negros cuernos que se elevaban al menos veinte centímetros sobre la cabeza del sujeto…

—Davor… por alguna razón tenía la esperanza de no verte aquí —dijo Eriol en un tono sumamente tranquilo, que pareció molestar aún más al de cuernos.

—Me dicen que el premio es algo que te pertenece… espero que sepas que pronto será… —las palabras del hechicero se congelaron en su garganta al ver la aterradora mirada que le lanzó el pelinegro.

La mayoría de los presentes voltearon a verlo al sentir el aura oscura que estaba emanando. Eriol miró a todos los presentes con tal intensidad que algunos temblaron. De repente el pelinegro comenzó a flotar hasta poder ver la enormidad del lugar y a todos los presentes y comenzó a hablar sin esfuerzo alguno, sabiendo que la magia haría que todos los presentes lo escucharan.

—Solo diré una cosa, si piensan que pueden ganarme quédense, pero si dudan es el momento de largarse, porque les aseguro que no tendré piedad con NINGUNO —y sin más volvió a descender, sabiendo que al menos una cuarta parte de los presentes ya estaban pensando en retirarse.

La tensión comenzó a sentirse en el aire, todos los presentes se miraban de reojo e inevitablemente las miradas recaían una y otra vez sobre Eriol, quien solo había decidido sentarse y esperar, ignorando a todos los presentes. Luego de unos cuantos minutos algunos comenzaron a retirarse sin importarles las burlas y abucheos de otros de los competidores que no estaban dispuestos a perder aquella oportunidad de derrotar a la reencarnación de Clow.

Unos minutos después entró un hombre ya entrado en años, alto, de piel algo azulada que vestía una túnica completamente blanca, entró en aquel salón y con mucha tranquilidad comenzó a hablar.

—Bien, magos y hechiceros, el torneo de hoy será uno de los más grandes que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo, imagino que todos saben cómo es esto pero de todas formas recordemos las reglas, cualquiera que salga del área designada para la batalla está fuera al igual que todo aquel que quede inconsciente, pueden usar cualquier tipo de arma o hechizo, siempre recordando que no es batalla a muerte aquel que intente matar a alguien estara fuera instantáneamente, recuerden que la arena está cubierta de hechizos para evitar sucesos innecesarios y que también varios miembros del consejo de magos seremos jueces en este evento —al decir lo último los ojos del anciano se centraron en Davor, era como si quisiera darle una advertencia exclusivamente a él—... los dividiremos en tres grupos, la batalla terminará cuando en cada grupo queden solo tres contendientes, esos nueve afortunados tendrán una contienda final donde solo quedará un ganador… bien, eso es todo, buena suerte competidores —el mago se inclinó ante ellos como saludo final y antes de retirarse centró sus ojos por un momento en Eriol, al igual que muchos esa era la primera vez que veía así al joven mago.

Unos segundos después de que el anciano desapareciera, la puerta se trabo mágicamente y uno por uno los competidores comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que ya no quedo nadie en el salón.

Al abrir los ojos Eriol se encontró en la arena, las tribunas estaban protegidas por una barrera mágica, en vez de piso había un enorme estanque y flotando sobre este, tres grandes discos de roca que servían como arena. Vio a sus contendientes, habían mezclado hombres y mujeres y con ese rápido vistazo calculó que debía de haber entre 30 y 40 competidores por arena, los cuales ya estaban sujetando sus armas o báculos, desplegó el suyo y buscó con la mirada a Sakura y Shaoran, soltó un suspiro al no verlos en su arena y con un rápido vistazo hacia las otras dos, los encontró, también estaban separados.

—Sean todos bienvenidos a este gran evento —la voz resonó en el lugar y todas las miradas cayeron en un mago que flotaba en un punto al borde de las gradas—, hoy lucharán para reclamar a esta preciosa dama como suya —agregó señalando hacia su derecha y en ese momento una cápsula que encerraba el inerte cuerpo de Tomoyo comenzó a flotar y se detuvo a una altura considerable, donde todos podían verla—. Bien todos conocen las reglas, todo aquel que quede inconsciente o salga de la arena, será eliminado… competidores preparense, en cuanto el gong suene la batalla comienza.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo el hombre antes de desplegar su báculo. Los gritos y aplausos se escuchaban por doquier. Podía verse a varios miembros del consejo de magos flotando por el lugar, listos por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Eriol convirtió su báculo en espada, se puso en posición de ataque y centró su vista en aquellos magos y seres que ya estaban listos para saltarle encima. Sakura hizo lo mismo, báculo en mano y totalmente concentrada en los que la rodeaban. Shaoran sacó su espada de su mano y se mantuvo quieto en su lugar sin despegar los ojos de Davor, quien lo miraba con odio, era más que evidente que iba a ir en su contra.

El gong sonó y sin demora alguna la batalla comenzó.

 **ok. nuevo cap, disculpas por la demora es que estoy muy metida en otra hosrtoria y medio que colgue esta, peroharw pmtodo lo podible por continuarla.**

 **espero les guate el capítulo**


End file.
